User talk:Klink13
Welcome! Hi and welcome to the Irwin Allen Wiki! I'm Mary, I am one of the two admins here. (User:Connor Cabal is the other admin) Let me apologize for the delay in giving you a welcome to the site. I'm really happy to see that your making contributions to the wiki! If you have any questions for me feel free to leave a message on my talk page or email me . Thanks again and I hope to see you editing! — Mary (talk) 21:59, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi Stef, I'm Cathy and I just want to say welcome to the wiki :) It's great to have you working on the wiki! AdmiralNelson 04:56, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry Hi Stef, just in case you didnt see my reply on Connor Cabal's talk page I never thought that you were a spammer, I had already seen your helpful contributions to the wiki. I just wanted to know if you were from another wiki so I could leave a message on your talk page there so you would notice it sooner. If there is anything I can do for you let me know on my talk page. Sorry again and I hope you continue editing! — Mary (talk) 17:17, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Info boxes Hi, I was browsing the wiki and I saw the comment you left on Connors talk page about easier transfer of info boxes, would you like me to try and make a template for the episode info boxes? I would be more than willing to do that if your interested. By the way, do you prefer to go by Stef or Klink13? — Mary (talk) 16:25, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Mary, I've had no end of frustration trying to make the Alpha Control Boxes appear in this wiki and I've mostly given up. I'd appreciate anything you can do to make the transfer easier. Incidentally, I was thinking about putting guest stars/appearing alien species/worlds in a sub-section above references in the main body of text- if I get a chance I'll add it to some of the relevant 1st series episodes and see how it goes from there. Oh, and Stef is fine. (Klink13 is just a reference to Colonel Klink of Stalag 13).--Klink13 06:26, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Your a Hogan Heros fan? Cool, I like that show but I don't get to watch it much. If you look at this Voyage episode you can see that I was expirimenting with guest star info in the cast section. I really don't know the best way to include guest star info but I know that we should have it. I'll create a template for LiS info boxes and once I have it i'll give you a link to it. Let me know if there is anything else I can do to help! — Mary (talk) 15:11, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Okay Stef, I made a template but I don't know if i'll confuse you with it. (Trust me I got really confused making it!) Here goes - You can find the template at Template:LiS infobox to use it type in at the top of the episode page. Save the page then edit it again. You will now be able to edit the info box. Your going to need to edit it because I put "x"'s for all the info. I hope that helps and if it doesn't let me know! I'll do anything I can to help. — Mary (talk) 15:52, 8 August 2008 (UTC) *Just as a random side note: I changed the skin of the wiki... what do you think? — Mary (talk) 21:02, 8 August 2008 (UTC) * Mary, thanks for the template; it'll make things a lot easier for switching stuff between ACWiki and here. I like what you've done with the guest star box, I think that's how its done on most of the other wikis and is in a pretty good place at the end there. The new skin is alright too.--Klink13 00:45, 11 August 2008 (UTC) BLAST! Guys (and girls) I am most distressed to report that I failed to secure a copy of 'the Lost in Space Handbook' from ebay. I was determined to fight all comers for it, and for three days I held on. Until there were fifteen hours to go and I saw the book had reached $71 (it finished at that too. Blast!). So, I will have to look elsewhere once again. Has anybody got a line on a decently priced copy in good condition? In case you're not familiar with it, its one of the best sources of information on the show, finding it would be a boon to this wiki. The other one is the Alpha Control Reference Manual and that was only printed about 1000 copies so the prices are astronomical. So I suppose we'll have to wait until someone who doesn't know the value of what he's got sells it and we'll snap it up.--Klink13 12:51, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Ouch, that has got to hurt. I know what it's like to be outbid on ebay for something I really wanted. As of right now, I don't know of anyone selling it. If I do hear anything i'll drop you a line. I know that this is a slim chance: but possibly some LiS fansite might have links to items the creator of the site is selling. If I find out anything, i'll think of you! Let me know how it goes — Mary (talk) 22:17, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::I snipe all of my auctions. This way, I avoid bidding wars that jack up the price. -- Connor Cabal 11:31, 4 September 2008 (UTC) WHOO HOO! Hi guys (and gals), sorry for my patchy appearances lately, I've been spending a lot of time researching for my blog. Anyways, this post is to celebrate the at last aquisition of the Alpha Control Reference Manual! (in cd form) This volume contains a great amount of information on the various aspects of the Jupiter 2 mision, from Alpha Control to the Jupiter's parts and crew bios. Some of the information is of course conjectural, but if it is recoginzed I will try and post it here.--Klink13 14:09, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Congrats!! I am sooo jealous! Did you get it off of ebay? If you don't mind me asking, what is your blog about? — Mary (talk) 01:18, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::If something was directly stated or shown on the show, it belongs here. If not, you can create an "apocrypha" subheading in the relevant entry and post it there. -- Connor Cabal 02:19, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::That's fine Connor, most of it was not stated in the show so It'll have to be like that (although Bill Mumy did write the foreword to it so at least someone from the show authorised it!). And Mary, my blog is about railway-related subjects, I doubt that you or anyone else will find it of interest, but the adress is http://railtimes.blogspot.com if you'd like to take a look.